


Tony and Tony

by IHScribe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo Jr. and Tony Stark meet at a Christmas party their fathers force them to attend and immediately try to out-flirt each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: NCIS, Iron Man, The Avengers
> 
> Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Tony Stark
> 
> Prompt: The two Tonys meet and try to out-flirt each other, either with each other, or another character of author's choice.
> 
> Prompt Made By: amarin_rose
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Neither of them had been watching where they were going when they bumped into each other. Both had been trying to avoid their fathers.

"Tony Stark," Tony said, holding out his hand.

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"That's gonna get confusing."

"Well, I can be Tony Junior, since that's what the old man calls me anyway, and you can be Angry Midget Tony."

"What do you mean angry midget!?"

"See, that right there – anger. And you're like three heads shorter than me, so midget."

Tony would have replied to that, but both Tonys got distracted at that moment by a pair of beautiful twins with extraordinary large breasts walked by.

"Twenty bucks says I can get into one of their pants before you can," Stark said.

"Make it fifty, and you've got yourself a deal," DiNozzo said.

"Done."

They both set out in the direction of the twins.

* * *

"You're twins," Stark gasped. "Obviously not identical, because her beauty doesn't begin to compare with yours."

The other twin would have no doubt been angry at this, but DiNozzo had distracted her with his own line, "No twins are truly identical. After all, I got the smart one  _and_  the pretty one."

The flirting contest was on.

* * *

DiNozzo woke up to find Stark staring at him. They were both handcuffed to the bed, stripped to their boxers.

"What happened?"

"They handcuffed us and left us here, after taking most of our clothes, and our wallets."

"Oh. Those bitches."

"Yeah. By the way, I won so you owe me fifty bucks."

"Like hell!  _I_  won, so  _you_  owe  _me_  fifty."

They began arguing until they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Howard Stark and Anthony Stark Sr. were staring at them, distinctly unimpressed by the state of their sons.

"This is not what it looks like," Stark said.

"Unless it looks like we got mugged by a pair of busty twins who also handcuffed us to the bed," DiNozzo said.

"Then it's  _exactly_  what it looks like," Stark finished.

* * *

Neither Howard or Tony Senior had been happy about it, and both had shown their displeasure by grounding their sons and forbidding them from ever having any contact with each other, as they were obviously bad influences on each other.

Later that night, DiNozzo got an email from Stark, and read it, wondering how he had managed to get his email address.

_Wanna piss our dads off by staying in contact?_

Tony grinned, and sent back a reply immediately.

_Hell yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
